Recreational vehicles are known and are available in a wide variety of styles, ranging from small camper trailers adapted to be towed behind a towing vehicle, to very large self-propelled automotive camping vehicles offering a wide assortment of amenities. Whether camping in a small trailer or large automotive camper, it is generally desired to have a convenient means of preparing meals. In this regard, stoves, ovens, or other appliances are often provided for use with or as a part of the recreational vehicle. For example, some recreational vehicles provide appliances integrated within a small kitchen area inside the vehicle. Others are known to provide small, portable appliances which may be moved outside the vehicle for outdoor use.
Indeed, and for a variety of reasons, it is often desired to cook outside the camper. It may be desired to cook outside the camper, for example, in order to keep cooking odors outside. Alternatively, it may be desired to cook outside the camper merely to more fully enjoy the outdoors, as opposed to the often cramped confines of the inside camper space. For appliances intended for outside use, there must be provided a convenient storage space for storing such appliances during transport. In order to maximize the usable interior camper space, it is desired to provide an appliance that readily stores on the exterior of the vehicle, and such devices are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,467 ('467 Patent), for example, discloses a gas grill that is stored within a housing accessible from the outside the vehicle. More specifically, the '467 patent discloses a gas grill that is carried on a multi-segment articulating arm which pivots about spaced vertical axes to allow the grill to extend from the housing to an exposed position outside of the recreational vehicle. In a similar fashion, the articulating arm may be pivoted into the housing for storing the grill therein. A door is hinged to close over the housing and therefore securely stow the grill for transport.
As is known, gas appliances operate by communicating gas from a supply, through a supply line to a gas burner. Typically, when gas appliances are set-up for use, the gas supply line must be connected from the appliance to the gas supply. Once connected, a valve must be opened to permit gas to communicate from the supply to the burner. Alternatively, appliances may be provided and disposed for set up in such a manner that no separate connection between a gas supply and the appliance need be made. In these embodiments, however, it is an important safety consideration that the gas supply valve be closed prior to storage and transport of the appliance.
Again referring to the '467 patent, an automatic means for opening and closing the gas supply valve is disclosed. More specifically, a gas supply valve is rotated into an open position as the articulating arm is pivoted into its outwardly extended position. Conversely, when the arm is pivoted to its retracted or storage position, the gas supply valve is rotated into a closed position, thereby shutting off the gas supply to the burner.
The appliance disclosed in the '467 patent is large and cumbersome and is difficult to store. Even in the most compact version disclosed in that patent, it is necessary to swing the appliance upwardly, to then swing the multi-segment articulated arm inwardly and then to close the hinged door in order to store the appliance.